In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a flashlight comprised of a light emitting diode (LED) light source mounted in a housing and powered by one or more disc shaped batteries of sufficient voltage. The flashlight includes a pocket clip which may be elastically deformed to complete or close the circuit to activate the light source.
The light source may have a selected wave length, for example, an infrared, ultraviolet or white light emitting diode. The choice of the light source enables the user of the flashlight to utilize the light for detecting materials that are reactive to infrared or ultraviolet radiation, for example.
There are numerous patents directed to the construction of flashlights wherein the light emitting diode light source is utilized as a means to detect fluid leakage, for example. Among the various patents directed to such light constructions are the following:
U.S. Pat. No.TitleIssue Date5,674,000Light Source For Use In Leak DetectionOct. 7, 1997In Heating, Ventilating and AirConditioning Systems That UtilizeEnvironmentally-Safe Materials5,742,066Light Source For Use In Leak DetectionApr. 21, 1998In Heating, Ventilating and AirConditioning Systems That UtilizeEnvironmentally-Safe Materials5,788,364Compact High-Intensity UVAAug. 4, 1998Inspection Lamp5,959,306Portable Light Source And System ForSep. 28, 1999Use In Leak Detection5,975,712Telescopic Illuminating ToolNov. 2, 19996,200,134 B1Apparatus And Method For CuringMar. 13, 2001Materials With Radiation6,355,935 B1Portable Light Source And System ForMar. 12, 2002Use In Leak Detection6,491,408 B1Pen-Size LED Inspection Lamp ForDec. 10, 2002Detection Of Fluorescent Material
One of the challenges facing the design of such light source devices is associated with the necessity to direct the light into a restricted area or space. For example, when a mechanic is attempting to repair a vehicle engine and desires to examine somewhat inaccessible portions of an engine or ancillary equipment attached to the engine in order to locate a fluid leak source, the mechanic will need to carefully direct an ultraviolet or infrared light beam. A typical flashlight construction beam may not be easily directed. Additionally, many prior art light constructions are bulky and not easy to manipulate.
Thus, there has developed a need to provide a flashlight construction which utilizes an easily directed light emitting diode light source. Such a construction should preferably rely upon long life, low current batteries of sufficient voltage for a light emitting diode that will produce a highly visible or highly intense beam of light.